


Ginger and Lace

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Just generally v warm and sensual, M/M, Massage, Other, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: You're a bit nervous about this trip to your massage therapist fwb. You've wanted to try something new which has been weighing on your mind for a while now, you just hope you don't choke up >:}





	Ginger and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just practice. I got a message that simply read "choke me please" on my profoundly so I wrote this originally with me giving the massage but changed it to Wonho cuz I'm Wonho af...

“Hey there stranger” he coos “fancy meeting you here.”  
Gently swinging open the door Wonho takes a generous step back to allow you entry. The lights are comfortably dim, quiet shadows dance on the walls bathed in warm candlelight. You take a cautious step into the room allowing the subtly opulent atmosphere to seep into your every pore. The honey sweet scent of candied jasmine, lemon, and sandalwood spiced with white pepper lingers in the room like a fleeting dream and sends a shiver down the nape of your neck.

In your amazement you barely notice Wonho's shut the door and silently sauntering to the far end of the room. The familiar sound of liquid gurgling coaxes you from your dreamy haze. Handing you your glass Wonho regards you in rapt yet sleepy admiration.  
“So, you want your usual?” taking a languid sip from his glass “Or are we feeling adventurous tonight?”

You’re instantly distracted by the deliciously muscular contours of Wonho's neck and collarbones as he angles his neck back ever so slightly. It wasn’t until now that you noticed what he's wearing. Though he's almost completely covered there's something distinctly sensual about the black lace body suit and full length kimono combination he so causally donned. The kimono hangs off his shoulders causing the fabric to quietly rustle over the carpet as he takes a step closer to you. Quickly, you busy yourself with your wine to stave off the shock of panic that curls in your chest. The sweetly lilting flavor of apricots, nectarines, and lime coats your mouth and though the flowery amber liquid is chilled you feel its warmth blossom in your chest and belly. Swallowing thickly you look back at Wonho in wistful reluctance.

Your hesitation is met by a soft smile “Maybe start off with the usual and play it by ear?” Wonho offers laying his hand on the full body massage table. Handing you a fluffy white towel he moves to leave the room to allow you to disrobe but turns back when you clear your throat apprehensively.  
“Hmm?”  
Whirring your bottom lip between your teeth you try to build the courage to make your request. Squeezing your eyes shut you murmur “could you... could you... stay?”  
“Oh? This is new" a grin playing at his lips "of course I can.”  
The pit in your stomach becomes impossibly heavy as you realize the full extent of what you’ve just asked. You wanted to be more adventurous but the hot embarrassment that welled in your gut threatened to burn you alive where you stood. You take another healthy swig from your glass of wine and thinking better of it before placing it on the massage table you empty the rest letting out a quiet shiver.

Wonho moves to take your glass and as he turns around you take the opportunity to begin unbuttoning your pants. You gently shimmy your way out of the pants as Wonho turns back around to watch you in hushed delight. With eyes back on you you stall anxiously thumbing the hem of your shirt.

“You mind if I help?” taking a step closer Wonho trances his fingers down your waist taking the bottom of your shirt in both hands. Instinctively you raise your arms allowing him to ease your shirt over your head. The slow creep of fabric over your face seems to last an eternity the agonizing solitude of which is only ended when you’re graced by Wonho's pleased grin. You gaze in mesmerized adulation, the first waves of intoxication overtaking your senses. The heaviness in your stomach is replaced by something a bit lighter but somehow more substantial. It fills you up and you’re not sure if it’s the wine or this new sensation that has you feeling woozy. Kissing your nose Wonho gives the massage table a pat “Hop on up babe.”

Obediently you climb onto the table. Laying on your stomach you allow the tension in your arms and legs to relax. The earthy scent of ginger massage oil wafts from Wonho’s hands at your back as he begins to firmly knead your tired muscles.

The massage continues from your shoulders and back, down your arms to your fingers, and along your sides and small of your back. Sitting on your thighs Wonho diligently kneads the small of your back the warmth of the oil mirroring the growing warmth in your belly. He continues massaging down your butt and thighs. You imagine Wonho’s deft hands clapping down on your ass and let out a needy whimper.  
“Was that too hard?” you hear the concern in Wonho’s voice from above you, hands stopping short.  
_Not fucking hard enough_ you think ruefully.  
“No, I’m good” your response muffled by the face pillow.  
“Okay good, I’m gonna get down so you can turn over” you feel Wonho’s weight lift off your thighs as he climbs off the table.

You turn over awkwardly, your body encumbered by the combined relaxing effect of the massage and alcohol. Wonho climbs unto your lap bringing heated fingers to your shoulders and chest. You let out a deep shuddering sigh and before your mind can think better of it you blurt “Choke me.”  
Wonho abruptly stops and says nothing for what feels like forever.  
“Excuse me?” you can hear the bemused smile in his voice.  
“Choke me, please” you open your eyes, the tenor of your voice becoming high and desperate.

Letting out a seductive hum Wonho wraps his hands around your neck wordlessly thumbing the length of your throat. Your eyes flutter shut and you let out a pained moan as the sensual heat wound in your stomach and between Wonho’s fingers threatens to push you over the edge. You gasp when he rolls his hips down into yours in a tortuously slow grind hands still steady at your throat. Feeling him lean in close you wince in muted ecstasy when he emits a warm breath against the sensitive spot just below your ear. Applying the slightest pressure to your carotid Wonho smirks.  
“Having fun yet?...”


End file.
